


【All日】黑童话の系列/王子

by hjvchvcfhjjjvhdf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjvchvcfhjjjvhdf/pseuds/hjvchvcfhjjjvhdf
Summary: 哎嘿嘿我来搞小太阳了哎嘿嘿ooc预警有点黑文笔超差，不知理由的文事实证明我还是偏爱影日多一点木兔有被虐！！！木兔被奸杀注意！最后面有我日(？结尾有小剧场，微量月日





	【All日】黑童话の系列/王子

1.

很久很久以前，有一位王子。

这位王子吸引了所有人: 雪白的皮肤，柑橘色的头发、发梢尾端还有点上翘，眼睛里放佛蕴含着整个太阳系。开朗的性格让在他身边的人以为他是个小太阳，不过事实也就是这样。

就是这么的一个人，吸引了全国的人。

就是这么的一个人，让所有人都想拥有他。

包括他的养父，也就是这个国家的国王——影山飞雄。

而这位小王子的名字，叫做日向翔阳。

2.

王子还有一个月就要成年，国王将公告贴满了告示牌。所有人都为此狂欢，开始准备所有需要的东西，妄图用这些胡里花哨的东西让王子的注意力集中在自己身上。

愚蠢的人们不知这是件不可能的事情。

3.

公告:

王子日向翔阳的成年礼舞会，王子将会在舞会里挑选他中意的人并与他共度一生。

4.

很久很久以前，有一位少年，他疯狂的迷恋着日向翔阳。

他迷恋日向翔阳的微笑，日向翔阳的温暖，日向翔阳的体温，日向翔阳的味道，日向翔阳的所有他都疯狂的迷恋着。

他想独占日向翔阳，知道了这个王国的所有人都是他的敌人后，他做了一件事。一件让日向翔阳很不开心的事，一件让日向翔阳崩溃的事。

他看着怀里颤抖中的人，闭上眼睛享受着他抽泣的声音，感觉着他留在他身上的体温。不像以前的那样温暖。

日向翔阳抬起头来看着他，眼泪在眼眶里不停地打转，用着接近崩溃的声音开口说道:

"为什么？为什么啊？研磨？"

"因为我想要得到你。"

孤爪研磨坚定着回答到。

5.

*

别的国家得到了一条新闻:

影山飞雄所统治的国家，一个月间，少了十分之一的人口。

6.

很久很久以前，有一个少年，他自幼失去了母亲。

某一天，他的父亲给他带来了一个继母与两个哥哥。

继母和哥哥们会趁父亲不在的时候让少年做累活，而自己却在一旁享乐。少年受够了这样的日子，想像父亲告状，什么东西都没发生。换来的只是继母和哥哥们的毒打。

某一天，父亲打算出远门。他向他的大儿子问到:

"治，我的孩子，你想要什么礼物呢？"

大儿子回答道:"父亲，我想要拥有名声。"

父亲转向了二儿子，问到:

"侑，我的孩子，你想要什么礼物呢？"

二儿子回答道:"父亲，我想要拥有无尽的财富。"

父亲转向了三儿子，问到:

"澈，我最爱的孩儿。你想要什么礼物呢？"

"...。"少年沉默了，过了许久，他抬起头来看着他的父亲，回答道:

"父亲，我想要一根树枝。"

7.

他们的父亲回来了。

父亲给了大儿子出名的机会、给了二儿子一块黄金、如三儿子所愿，给了他一根树枝。

少年把树枝种了起来，每次受到委屈的时候他都会坐在树枝旁边哭边给树枝讲故事。

少年经常给树枝讲一个故事:

——

"有一位少女，他不被家庭爱戴。"

"有一天，王子光临了少女的国家，少女对王子一见钟情。"

"少女一直以来都喜欢着王子，他一直都关注着王子。"

"终于有一天，王子迷路了，一直在跟踪他的少女悄悄地跑到了王子的面前问到"需要我带你回家吗？"，王子回答了是。"

"从此以后王子便一直来找少女玩，少女也很开心。"

"某一天，王子向少女求婚了，少女很开心。便答应了下来。"

"从此，他们两个便幸福的在了一起。"

——

少年每次讲完这个故事的时候，都会在嘴里念着这么一个名字，

"翔阳，翔阳，我真的好喜欢你。"。

8.

王子的成年礼到了，少年的哥哥们都在为此而准备。他们穿了新的衣服，梳了新的头发，喷了新的香水，想让王子的注意力集中在自己的身上。

少年也想参加王子的成年礼，但他没有新的衣服，梳不了新的头发，买不了新的香水，也没有资格去参加。他恳求他的哥哥们给他一个机会，但哥哥们无视了。

少年感到绝望，他走到了那根树枝那里，抽泣着，眼泪滴了下去。

这时，奇迹发生了: 树枝瞬间长成一棵大树。有个小人从树里面跳了出来，向少年问到:

"少年啊，我给你许下一个愿望的机会，请问你要许什么呢？"

少年没有迟疑的回答道:"我想去参加王子的成年礼。"

"那好。"

9.

成年礼上，少年邀请了王子与他一起跳舞。王子答应了。

橘色的光芒照在两人身上完美的秤砣了两人。悦耳的华尔兹在耳边响起，此时两人看着是如此的般配。

"呐，澈君，"王子悄咪咪地说道，"你不是有两个哥哥吗？好像是叫治和侑，他们怎么没来呢？"

少年笑了一下，眯着眼说道:

"他们只是不想来而已。"

10.

在王子的的成年礼的后一天，警方在河边发现了两部成年男性的尸体。脸部被烧焦，手指被砍了下来。令警方惊讶的是，尸体的肚子上竟然有怎么一句话:

离我的翔阳远点！！！！

11.

乌野王国里，有一位国王。这位国王他庄严，但他深受国民们的喜爱。这位国王的名字是影山国王。这位国王没有皇后，但却有个孩子，据说是领养回来的。

影山国王很喜欢那个孩子。喜欢得不得了。从第一次见到他的时候，影山国王就在想:这孩子好耀眼。

但王子好像很讨厌国王，每天在皇宫里见到国王的时候都会刻意的回避国王。

皇宫里的所有人都在想着为什么。为什么每次王子看国王的时候眼里都会有种恐惧的眼神？

其实答案很简单。

只不过知道答案了的人都不复存在。

12.

"父皇、我求求您，呜、停下、呜呜..."

"日向，你永远都只能属于我。"

13

王子有一位很在意的人，那是他儿时的玩伴，木兔光太郎。

两个小朋友从小在一起长大，性格很贴近，年龄相仿，喜欢的东西也很相似，两人便顺利的玩在了一起。他们成为了很好的伙伴。

在王子五六岁的时候，王子失踪了。木兔跑便了城市的各个角落都找不到王子。他很着急，着急的哭了出来。那一刻木兔就感觉像是下雨了一般，好冷，好冷。

王子已经失踪了三天了，在这三天里，木兔每天都会出去找他的玩伴，可是找了好久，都找不到王子。

木兔来到了他和王子经常来玩的地方，蹲了下来，开始慢慢的哭了起来，豆大的眼泪从木兔的脸颊上一颗颗的落了下来，心里那不安的念头越变越大:

要是，要是再也找不到翔阳了...怎么办？

怎么办？

怎么办？

怎么办？

怎么办？

怎么办？

怎么办？

怎么办...

好孤独。

"木兔！我就知道你在这！"

木兔抬起头来，只见一个人影向他跑了过来，慢慢的牵起他的手。"我们回家吧！"木兔认出来了他是谁，那是他的小王子。

木兔本来想问王子这几天他都去哪了，但话语全都堵在了喉咙里说不出来。手上传来的冰冷的感觉让木兔感觉有些不对。

不对...这不是翔阳...

14.

每日日报:

警方在xx公园里找到了一部儿童的尸体。

该尸体上残留着精液，已确认该孩童是被强奸后杀害。

警方通过DNA测验一知道犯人是谁。

现已将xxx判定死刑。

15.

王子失踪了。

众人在王子的房间里找到了一本日记。

上面写的是:

都是我的错...对不起...对不起...

——

我合上了故事书。不得不说，在黑暗里看书是真的不怎么样。我将视线放到了眼前被锁链扣住的人。眼前的看着天花板，不知道在看些什么。橘色的头发已经没了刚开始那样的鲜艳。

我笑了笑，说到:"翔阳你是不是觉得我很像故事里的研磨呢？"

过了许久，眼前的人用着沙哑的声音说到，"才没有...研磨，研磨他才不会像你一样..."

"唉....可他可是为了你而杀了你最爱的父亲的国家的十分之一人口哎。"

"...."

"翔阳，你讨厌我没关系。我会努力让你喜欢上我的~"

"毕竟...你可是我的王子呢~"

END——

我:哦哦哦哦哦噢噢噢哦哦！！！！

日:杀青了！终于！

及:辛苦了各位

影:辛苦了

我:说起来真的好不容易...日向你后面怎么一直都在笑场啊wwww

日:爪你不也是一样吗？！

爪:我至少笑场的次数比你少，还有你不觉得木兔被奸杀这种东西真的超好笑的吗hhh还有宫双子被及川搞死我念旁白都感觉要疯

及:小飞雄我真的好羡慕你竟然能和小不点演床戏，我也想和小不点演床戏嘛~

影:...那只是提前录好的音...而且谁会想和那种呆子演床戏啊喂！

及:我想啊

日:都说别叫我呆子了混蛋影山！！！！

爪:请别用那种"我想和日向做爱"的表情说这种话好吗真的很没说服力。

月:...

爪:哟月哥你也演完你那场了啊！感觉怎么样？

月:感觉十分的不好。

爪:好啦好啦别用那种怨念的眼神看着我好不好，下次一定把你写进黑童话里！

月:我不想要你把我放黑童话里我只想你把我放普通的甜文里.jpg

——真的完了后面是废话与剧情讲解

这里爪子

emmm我写的真的很垃圾

简单的讲下故事:

所有人都喜欢小太阳，我也是。喜欢得不得了的那种，于是我囚禁了小太阳并在他的日记写了对不起什么的(因为靠近小太阳的人都死了)

嗯就这样 

想知道下一次黑童话要写什么_(:з」∠)_

下次一定带苇哥和月哥_(:з」∠)_


End file.
